The divine drama
by doc boy
Summary: On the way to Mr. Smoothie's Ben and Gwen end up in a terrible car accident which steals Ben's life and Gwen must cope with the loss and look for a way to bring him back Please R&R... Thank you...
1. Chapter 1

The divine drama

I don't own Ben 10

Ben Kirby Tennyson died in May. It was a Sunday evening and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Ben and in his cousin gwen were 16 years old when he died. Their relationship has come a long way given the fact that they used to fight a lot at the age of ten. But apparently all the lives they saved brought them closer to each other. Life should not be taken for granted because you never know when G-d will grant you the after life and you should do all the good you can in this world because you don't want to live with the fact you hurt someone and never got a chance to apologize. It's one of the most difficult things a person can live with his whole life. Death is never easy to accept and it takes a while to get used to the fact that your loved one is gone. Different people cope with it in different ways. Some people try to deny it: some people try to relive the pain by consuming alcohol; other folks break down completely because the pain is too great for them. Gwen Tennyson? She never accepted the fact that her cousin died and constantly looked for a way to bring him back. She always worked under the belief that love conquers all... Even death and she never gave up on that...

May 2012 8:20 PM

"Come on Ben let's go" said Gwen. She and her cousin were supposed to go to Mr. Smoothie's but they were running late

"Alright alright" said Ben who finished tying his shoe and they walked out of Ben's house and into Gwen's new car which she used to get there. While on the way to Mr. Smoothie's Ben said

"I like your car Gwen. It's nice"

"Thanks Ben" she said

"Sure thing" he replied as they stopped in a traffic light in the middle of a big intersection. After a few seconds of waiting a car bumped into them from behind and pushed them further into the intersection

"Oh man I just got this car" moaned Gwen and banged her hands on the steering wheel in frustration

"Don't worry Gwen the insurance will pay for it" said Ben

"What insurance?" snapped Gwen and looked at him

"I didn't get a chance to..." Gwen was petrified by what she saw approaching them fast

"Gwen?" said Ben and before he knew it and before Gwen got a chance to warn him a truck from the lane crossing theirs crashed right into them coming from Ben's side who was sitting in the passenger side of the car. The car was flipped on its back with the two cousins trapped inside. Gwen remembered seeing a white light which didn't get a chance to dim before she found herself in an ICU ambulance with a paramedic hovering over her

"Good to have you back" he said

"Where was I?" asked Gwen and saw another paramedic put two shockers away and realized what happened

"Ben! Where's Ben?" she yelled and started to move around in the gurney in attempt to find him and saw a gurney next to her but the person lying in it was covered by a white sheet. The only visible part of his body was his hand which had a familiar green device on it

"No! That's my cousin there! You have to save my cousin! He can't be dead!" Gwen yelled hysterically and rose from her bed

"Miss you have to calm down" said the doctor and pushed her back down but she pushed his arm away

"You're not trying hard enough. You have to save my cousin! I can't live without him!" she knew she was losing it. She knew she'd never say that. But on the other hand... she was never so hysterical because Ben never died on her before.

"Miss please you have to calm down" said the doctor and pushed her down again and she continued to struggle

"Get me the morphine" said one of the medics

"I don't need any morphine I need..." but before she could finish the sentence she was out cold because the doctor stuck the syringe into her arm.

Gwen woke up two days later and missed her cousin's funeral. The next few days went by faster than she wanted them to. She couldn't believe her cousin was dead. The pain was unbearable. She felt like a huge weight of guilt and pain was hanging over her heart and it was so heavy that if it were put around the neck of the strongest weight lifter in the world, it would pull his head off. Aside from her pain that was beyond comprehension she felt enormous guilt that the last time she talked to him was when she snapped at him in the car. He was only trying to help and make her feel better and she could never apologize to him and she knew she would have to live with that killing and crippling pain and guilt for the rest of her life. And she hated that. She didn't know if she could even cope with such pain and guilt for the rest of her life but she knew she didn't have a choice and she hated that... From that moment on she vowed in everything she believed in that she would find a way to bring him back no matter how long it takes or how hard and hopeless it would seem...

No matter what...

Gwen has suffered pain no one wants to experience. She doesn't know what she's gonna do or where she's gonna go but she knows she'll find a way to bring her cousin back and won't rest until she finds it...

Please leave reviews on your way out... Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2 an unexpected surprise

Chapter 2 an unexpected surprise

Aside from a few cuts and bruises Gwen's only injury was a broken arm. She sat in her hospital bed feeling very depressed. Her and Ben parents came by to visit her but she wasn't very talkative. She told them about her vow to bring him back but they didn't believe her. As she sat there staring into thin air a tall blond male walked into the room and stood in front of her bed but she didn't notice him

"Hello Gwen" he said and she looked up

"Hi Cooper…" she said dimly

"I heard about Ben. I'm so sorry Gwen" he said as he sat down next to her bed

"So am I" she said sadly as she looked back at him desperate to try and hold back the tears

"How's your arm?" he asked

"It's slightly fractured. It should heal in a few weeks" she said but didn't seem to care. Cooper nodded slightly with sympathy and understanding

"Listen I have some information for you" he said

"If it's not about a way to bring Ben back I don't want to hear it…" said Gwen and looked away as the tears built in her eyes

"Actually it is"

Gwen's head shot back to face him

"What?" she said, surprised

"I think there might be a way to bring your cousin back" said Cooper

"How?"

"Legend speaks of a case on top of Mount Everest that can only be opened by people with magical powers. Inside it is a magic book that has a spell that brings back loved ones from the dead. If you will be able to find it you will be able to bring Ben back"

"Does it work?" asked Gwen

"Yes but the catch is it has to be used up to a week since the day of passing or else it will be too late. With your arm in this condition you will need some help"

"Help nothing. Ben is my cousin and I love him. I'm doing this alone. In a few hours I'll be discharged from this hospital and I'll teleport myself to the Himalaya's and get my cousin back"

"But you can't climb the tallest mountain in the world with a broken arm. Besides you didn't get your full strength back"

"I'll manage. I'll use my powers if I have to. Either I bring Ben back or I die trying"

"Gwen I implore you. Don't do this" pleaded Cooper

"I have to" she said. Her mind is made up. As soon as she leaves this stupid hospital she's gonna get that book and bring her cousin back

Several hours later…

Gwen walked out of the hospital and took out her spell book. She looked up teleportation spells and used the one she needed. Instantly she was in the Himalayas but with an unexpected twist. She was half way up mount Everest and she was too tired to use another teleportation spell but had enough strength to use a spell to warm herself up and she started climbing. It wasn't long till she discovered that climbing up a giant mountain with one disabled arm is harder than she thought. Her arm was in cast and couldn't move but she still tried to use it but all she could so was use it as an anchor. Before long she reached an altitude where she had trouble breathing. By then it was nightfall. She walked into a cave to spend the night there. She had four days left to bring Ben back and she was two thirds up the mountain. She used her magic to create a fire and went to sleep. A few hours later she was woken up by the wind howling. It was slightly brighter outside so she left the cave and continued climbing

"Don't worry Ben…" she said to herself as she climbed

"We're gonna get you back and we could be together again… it's strange though. That you don't how much I love you and how much you mean to me…" she said and climbed through a cloud and looked up.

"I can see the top!" she beamed and climbed faster. Half an hour later she was standing on the top of the world. She found the box on the east side of the mountain and placed her hand on it. The box glowed in blue and cracked open. She reached her hand into it and held the small book in her frozen hands. She smiled widely

"I'm coming for you Ben" she said and vanished from the top of the mountain. She reappeared in the cemetery where Ben is and walked to his grave. She used the first spell to remove his casket rom the ground. It's a good thing no one was there to see her do that. She was still trembling from the freezing temperatures of Mount Everest. She opened the casket. Ben looked as he always did and looked like he was sleeping peacefully. She opened up the book and recited the magic words. Ben's body began to glow in blue and he was lifted from the grave and placed on the ground before her and the glow faded. Gwen could hear him sigh as the color returned to his cheeks. They flickered open and her eyes lit up with joy

"Ben?" she said hopefully

"Gwen?" he said and sat up on fresh grass of the cemetery

"What happened I thought I was dead?"

"You were but when I was in the hospital Cooper told about this" she said and presented him with the book and Ben stared at it

"What is that?"

"The resurrection book" she said proudly

"Where did you find it?" asked Ben

"In a box on the summit of Mount Everest" she said

It was then that Ben noticed her arm was in a cast

"You're hurt. Why didn't you wait till you were better? You could have fallen off"

"There wasn't enough time. It only works within a week after the passing" said Gwen still slightly shaking

"You're trembling" Ben said

"I'll be alright" said the redhead as tears of joy built up in her eyes. Ben wrapped his arms around his cousin and brought her into big, warm and grateful hug

"Thank you Gwen. I never would have imagined you doing something like this for me. I don't know how to repay you…"

"Kiss me" she said

Ben seemed a little surprised by her request but was more than happy to honor it. While he held her in his arms he pressed his lips against her cheek and gave her a warm tender kiss

"Better?"

"That was nice Ben but I meant on the mouth" she said and blushed slightly

"I know you want to. And I know you've wanted to for a while" she said and Ben smiled. He separated from the hug and peered into his cousin's eyes. Those green pretty eyes. He saw a few tears drip down her cheeks. He extended one thumb to wipe them off one cheek and then off the other one and slowly moved his face close to hers until their lips met. Given the circumstances it was indescribably blissful and beautiful. Ben wrapped his arms his cousin's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Their tongues danced in each other mouths and they inhaled each other' scent as they deepened into the kiss. After two minutes, as much as they hated to break this wonderful and magical moment they had to stop to catch their breath. They separated from the hug and peered into each other's eyes. They then embraced other into a warm and happy hug

"I love you Ben. Don't you ever leave me again" she said with tears of joy in her eyes

"I won't Gwen you have my word" he said

"And Gwen?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too. With all my heart…" he said and they both smiled at that and held each other in their arms as the sun set below the horizon…

The news about Ben's return spread fast and was accompanied by enormous joy and relief. Not long afterwards Ben and Gwen revealed their relationship to their family. Given the circumstances and given the fact that they knew Ben and Gwen would make a perfect couple their families were more than happy to approve of it. After all they're been through together as a family and friends and after what Gwen went through to bring her beloved cousin back they thought they deserved each other. From that day on Ben and Gwen were the happiest couple on Earth and they spent many moments together. Ben was with her when she had a cast removed. They had a big birthday party together with cake, balloons, cone hats and everything. Just for the sake of the happiness of the occasion. Then Christmas came and then to the prom. Every time the two cousins could be together they were. Before long several years have passed and Ben has proposed to his beloved to which she gladly accepted. We rejoin our two happy lovebirds and the day of their wedding

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine and happy people. Ben and Gwen Tennyson. They say love can cross any obstacle. Through fire and water and through land and air. When it comes to Ben and Gwen they can even defeat death which is one the reasons they adore each other so much. If for any reason someone thinks they should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace" said the man and paused. When no one spoke he said

'I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the man and smiled as Ben kissed his beloved cousin who is now his wife as the crowd applauded. That night Ben and Gwen spent their first night together in their new house as a married couple. Happiness was finally theirs…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen were sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee when Gwen spoke

"Ben I think I'm pregnant…" she said with a slight blush

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. All Ben could do was smile. He got up from his chair and kissed her on the lips and wrapped her in a hug

"That's wonderful…"

As the months went by Gwen's stomach grew by the day and they counted down to when she was due. After several months of waiting that day came…

Gwen was sitting on a hospital bed holding a little blond haired baby covered in blankets as Ben sat down next to her

"Well congratulations Ben. You're a daddy…" she said happily

"She's beautiful…" said Ben

"She's us…" said Gwen and Ben smiled at her

"What should we name her?" asked Gwen

'How about Lily?" suggested Ben

"Lily is great. I love it" said Gwen

"I love _you…"_" said Ben and placed his nose next too hers

"I love you too honey…" she said happily as they both smiled and kissed sweetly. Once separated they sat beside each other on the bed and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. They had the happiest life they could ever wish for and it would only get better and better…

And couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well that was a cute and sweet one. I hope you like it…

Reviews are moist welcome


End file.
